


Lines

by Kebin_Gates



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kebin_Gates/pseuds/Kebin_Gates
Summary: Another AkaKuro fluff
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Lines

|_𝑳𝒊𝒏𝒆𝒔_|

"Tetsuya? Are you there?" 

A bluenette sighed internally as he stared on the caller on the screen. Akashi-kun.   
He stared at the clock on the wall before hanging up the call again. Grabbing a pen on the side of his desk, he started writing on the piece he's working out on. 

Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. 

The deafening silence and the sound of the clock almost flooded his ears. He cannot go on like this. His face flushed a bit before returning back on his phone.   
His fingers nervously dialled back to a certain readhead. Much to his luck, the other side quickly picked up. 

"Akashi-kun, good evening." Kuroko spoke in a low tone just enough for the man on the other to hear. 

The other side did not reply as if waiting for him to vent more. Kuroko understood this instances and he couldn't help but to smile a bit. His stress from the literary works he's writing seemed to diminished a bit. 

"I was working out on my outline and literary works. Little inspirations came to me and now I'm somewhat tired," Kuroko sighed for the fifth time. His lips pursed a bit before continuing on an almost non-existent tone while shaking a little bit on his phone. 

"Akashi-kun, I suddenly miss you."

Kuroko felt the breathing of the readhead on the other side of line and he can't help but to blink a few times. Cold breeze entered his room from open window he had forgotten to close making his toes curled a bit. 

Soon, the readhead replied to him with a very warm tone. 

"I keep checking my inbox to see if there's a message coming from you. I guess I miss you too. It's raining here in Kyoto." 

Kuroko felt himself heating up word by word as the man kept on whispering to his ear. The husky and somewhat pitched voice felt very nice to hear. Somehow, it felt attractive and he really wanted to see Akashi-kun now. 

“Tetsuya? Are you still there? Did you feel asleep? “ 

Kuroko wasn’t sure of what to say to the redhead. He shrank back his neck all due to the voice coming out from his phone. It was very gentle, like he was whispering on his ears; it made the tealnette a little more composed as he quickly adapted to.the gentleness as his heart skipped a beat because the husky pitched voice coming from Akashi-kun's mouth was very sincere and genuine. His heart frantically beat and his face flushed a little. It was a very weird feeling. As if all the butterflies in the meadow were fluttering around them. 

"Hai, I'm still here."


End file.
